Grapes
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Tahun ini pun, China tetap sendirian, menahan tangis, menunggu orang tersayang yang tak akan pernah kembali. For IHAFest July.


"Hong, Macau, aku pergi dulu, aru!" seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir melambaikan tangannya, sebelum berlari pergi dengan penuh semangat. Kedua orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa melambai kecil dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, pria yang satu lagi memang tak punya ekspresi, sementara yang satu lagi karena bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ah, Hong, memang dia mau pergi ke mana?" pria dengan kacamata bertanya.

"Turpan." jawaban yang singkat dan tanpa ekspresi diberikan oleh Hong Kong.

"Pantas," Macau membenarkan kacamatanya,  
>"dia terlihat bersemangat dan sedih di saat yang sama."<p>

Hong mengangguk kecil saat mendengarnya, dia benar, Turpan memang mengandung memori yang cukup banyak antara _Gege_ dan _orang itu_.

**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story © Me**

**Warnings:**

**Typo, Lack of accurancy in the histories, Alur yang terlalu cepat, I think? and other abalness . :D**

**A/N:**

**For IHAFEST JULy 2011, THEME:**

**FESTIVAL**

**-OwO-**

_"...Grapes in Turpan grow up; Anarhan's heart is ecstatic..."_

Sinar matahari, begitu terik, membuat sebuah mata berwarna coklat terkena cahaya miliknya. Sedikit kesal, personifikasi negeri China yang berumur ribuan tahun itu mengadah, seakan mencoba menantang matahari, bagaikan cerita Hou Yi dengan sepuluh matahari.

Tapi ketika dia mengadah, yang dapat dia lihat hanyalah anggur-angur hijau yang menggantung, banyak sekali anggur-anggur itu, hingga kau tidak bisa menghitungnya sendirian. Meskipun begitu, kalau anggur-anggur hijau itu tidak banyak, festival anggur tidak akan bisa berjalan bukan?

China hanya bias tersenyum melihatnya, setiap kali dia melihat anggur yang tumbuh subur, pasti akan ada suatu memori kecil –memang kecil, tapi begitu manis hingga ia tidak dapat mengingatnya- yang terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Ujung jari milik China menggapai ke anggur yang dilihatnya, mencoba mengambilnya.

Tidak sampai.

Secara refleks, ia berjinjit, bagaikan seorang penari balet.

Tidak sampai.

China melompat kecil. Menggapai dengan cepat.

Tiga buah anggur berhasil dia dapatkan dalam sekali lompatan tadi. Dilahapnya salah satu anggur, agak sedikit masam, tapi memang begitulah rasanya, itulah rasa dari para permata hijau yang ia miliki di Turpan. Dan saat ini, dia dinaungi semua permata hijau itu. Indah bukan? Dan dia pernah menikmati semua keindahan ini bersama _seseorang_, tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak bisa terulang untuk kedua kalinya, sekalipun China menangis dan memohon, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Untuk hari ini, dalam setiap tahun pada hidupnya, China selalu kembali ke Turpan, sekedar menghadiri Festival Anggur, atau pun mengingat semua hal yang pernah terjadi dulu, ketika China masih _bersamanya_.

China kembali berjalan, terus memakan buah anggur yang tadi ia petik.

Tersisa dua buah.

**-OwO-**

Suara musik tradisional yang terdengar keras, tapi dapat mengalun dengan begitu elegan dan indah, sudah sampai pada telinga China, menyusuri tulang tulang pendengarannya. Otomatis, China mengikuti asal suara itu, membuat dia keluar dari perlindungan para permata hijau.

Sesaat setelah China keluar, dari kejauhan, dia dapat melihat beberapa pria dan wanita menari, mengikuti irama musik tradisional tadi. Gerakan mereka begitu bebas, penuh semangat, dengan ritme yang ringan. Sesekali, penonton yang melihatnya tertawa ringan ketika melihat gerakan para penari yang terlihat mengikuti pergerakan orang-orang di kesibukan mereka sehari-hari.

China tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia berpikir untuk melihat grup penari Nazkum itu lebih dekat, dan oh, kalau kau yang membaca bertanya-tanya, apa nama tarian yang China lihat tadi itu adalah Nazkum, maka kau benar. Dan China juga mengetahui siapa yang membuat tarian seperti itu (Kau bisa mencari tahu nama pembuatnya dengan mengambil tiga huruf depan dari 'Nazkum'). Masih memandang dengan kagum ke arah kelompok penari itu, China sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah lain, dan dapat dilihatnya hami melon berjejer dengan rapi di atas meja-meja yang juga berderet dan berdempet. Semua melon itu besar, berwarna antara hijau muda hingga kekuningan. Terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi kualitas rasanya, apakah sama dengan bentuk-nya?

Kembali, China mengalihkan perhatiannya pada para penari, dan ada hal yang baru dia sadari.

Anggur yang dia miliki tinggal satu.

**-OwO-**

Anggur terakhir sekarang telah berada di dalam mulut China. China sendiri, sedang menyaksikan suatu prosesi pernikahan suku Uygur, dalam balutan warna warni pakaian yang mereka kenakan, sang pria dan wanita terlihat bahagia, mereka tertawa senang saat melihat para penari menari dengan anggun, dan sesekali melempar senyum malu-malu ke satu sama lain. Ya, mereka bahagia, meskipun mereka harus dilihat oleh tamu-tamu yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal, atau maksudku, para turis.

'_Setidaknya mereka bahagia, meskipun ada orang-orang asing mengelilingi mereka, aru'_ Pikir China.

Mereka bahagia.

Mereka bahagia.

'_Harusnya aku bahagia juga bukan? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal, aru?' _

Kesal.

Kesal.

Iri.

'_I-iri? Kenapa aku ha-' _Pikiran China tiba-tiba terhenti, seseorang menangkap dirinya dari belakang, siapa? China tidak bisa melihatnya, matanya ditutup, dan meskipun dia tidak dibungkam, China tidak bias berteriak begitu saja dan menghancurkan pesta pernikahan ini, meskipun dia merasa kesal dan ah, iri pada mereka.

"Siapa kau?" China berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi orang yang menutup dan mencengkeram tangannya terlalu kuat.

Diam. Sepertinya dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Terima saja ini." tangan milik China diberi sesuatu, membuatnya terkejut. Dan oh, tidak, dia bukan terkejut karena dia diberi sesuatu, tapi lebih kepada, suara seseorang yang menangkapnya dari belakang, begitu familiar. Begitu mirip. Hingga membuat China terkejut dan berharap.

China dilepaskan, matanya tidak lagi ditutupi oleh tangan si penangkap, sehingga dia bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi. Begitu China berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada di balik semua ini.

Tidak ada. Tidak siapa pun di belakang China. Halusinasi? Mungkinkah?

China mengecek barang apa yang ditinggalkan si penangkap padanya. Anggur. Lima buah anggur.

Memori kembali terlintas.

"_China, kau kenapa? Mau kuambilkan anggur?"_

"_Hei~ jangan merengut begitu, mau anggur milikku?"_

"_Anggur tahun ini bagus loh, jangan sedih lagi ya?" _

"Roma, sampai kau berada di surga sekarang pun, kalau aku sedang sedih, kau tetap meberikan aku anggur-anggur ini, aru." China mulai memakan anggurnya. Satu, dua, tiga, dilahap olehnya.

"Tapi yang paling kuinginkan untuk menyembuhkan kesedihan ini, adalah bahagia bersamamu, aru."

Tahun ini pun, China tetap sendirian, menahan tangis, menunggu orang tersayang yang tak akan pernah kembali.

**-OwO-**

**Di fanfic ini, adalah Grape Festival, yang biasa diadakan di Grape Valley, Turpan. Anggur-anggur nya sendiri katanya udah ada sejak 2000 tahun yang lalu! :D**

**Also, Turpan itu terletak di jalur Silk Road. Yang saya yakin, para history lover tahu itu apa. xD**

**.**

**Dan Oh, soal Hou Yi, mungkin pernah denger tentang seorang pemanah (atau Dewa Pemanah yang bener?) yang diutus untuk menghilangkan sepuluh matahari yang bikin mother earth kepanasan? **

**.**

**And~  
>ini adalah link-link yang saya buat referensi selama pembuatan fic, yang oh God, so fail.<br>(hilangkan spasi)  
><strong>

**http :/ / community . travelchinaguide . com / forum2 . asp?i = 59257**

**http : / / www . travelchinaguide . com / attraction / xinjiang / turpan / grape . htm**

**http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Houyi**

**http : / / www . tulufanputaogou . com / english / POPshow . asp?id = 14**

**-OwO-  
><strong>

**Sumpah, ini di saat terakhir sekali. Saya bikin ngebut, OMFG- SAYA GAK TAHU MAU NGOMONG APA.  
>Saya edit di bagian Author Notes aja. <strong>

**Oke, menurut saya, ini fail, iyap, saya akui, saya terburu-buru sekali bikinnya, ngejer dedline, salah saya sih, males-malesan... :P**

**Eheheh, terus~ My, saya lagi jatuh cinta sama pair ini ;u;  
>Dan saya gak tahan, dan gatel pengen bikin penpik mereka berdua~ xDD<br>**

**Enough ramblings from me, please review! :O *bows*  
><strong>


End file.
